The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device incorporating a non-volatile memory unit and a programmable logic device unit.
Businesses that manufacture semiconductor chips in which system LSIs are provided around non-volatile memories such as NAND-type flash memories are spreading. However, the specification of a system LSI differs from one client to another, and the interface changes depending on the specification. Accordingly, a mask must be made for each product in its manufacturing process, increasing development cost and reducing versatility.
A technique that provides a flash memory unit on one semiconductor chip integrally with an FPGA unit, a CPU, a RAM, and the like and stores data for programming the FPGA unit in a SRAM static latch, an anti-fuse, a non-volatile memory cell, or the like is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2003-218212.